1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally concerned with devices used for locating lost or hidden articles, and is more specifically concerned with the use of a marker member for determining the location of structural members behind or concealed by a structural system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the well-known means of determining the location of a hidden structural member, such as a wall stud behind a structural system such as a wall, is to use a magnetic detector at the top and the bottom of the wall to detect the nails or other securing members fastening the wall stud to the floor and the ceiling. Thereafter, a line can be drawn between the top and bottom locations to establish the position of the hidden wall stud so that a hole may be drilled through the wall into the stud for securing some object to the wall, such as a mirror, which is heavy and requires substantial support. This is particularly true when the wall is defined by a plasterboard which does not possess sufficient physical integrity to support any heavy objects by holes merely drilled through the thickness of the wallboard. The location of the hidden stud is haphazard in as much as the nails which secure the stud to the floor and to the ceiling are toed in at an angle at the sides of the stud and, therefore, do not accurately locate the centerline of the stud.